Sisters before misters?
by x0 exotic couture 0x
Summary: The pretty Committee has achieved their best reputation ever, and Alicia is finally ahdored by Josh. Claire is finally rich from starring in Dial L. New choices arise for the members of the clique, and they'll find themselves wanting to choose things over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to The Clique.

The Clique at it's best…

**Massie Block**: After being a reporter on The Daily Grind with one of her best friends Alicia, and making it to U.S Weekly, Massie is even more popular than before and is returning to OCD with a racy reputation no one can top. With the ah-dorable Briarwood star goalie, Derrick Harrington, as her BF, and the Pretty Committee only a speed dial away, how could someone not be jealous?

**Claire Lyons**: Claire isn't the girl from TPC with Keds anymore, after starring in Dial L for Loser, the new motion picture, and getting acting offers from other movie producers, she is now a superstar who is still ah-dored by Cam Fisher. She cannot believe she has the opportunity to move to Hollywood and become an actress! But is all that worth leaving her boyfriend, and his gummy worms? Knowing that long distance relationships are a total suh-noozer, which should she choose?

**Kristen Gregory**: Is majorly excited her essay got them back to OCD. Now she won't have to be home schooled by the ultra ah-nnoyingly strict mom. Plus, her Abby Boyd approved hair is finally growing! Yay for her!

**Dylan Marvil**: Still on her ah-nnoying all bran diet. She has a secret admirer and is dying to know who it is!

**Alicia Rivera**: Is ah-dored by Josh Hotz, FINALLY! She is invited to hang out with him at his place on Friday; the day Massie always has her infamous sleepover. Eh-my-gawd! Alicia knows if she blows off Massie's sleepover, she will be D2 Massie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Starbucks Kiosk **

**Monday, April 6th**

**8:30 AM**

"I can't wait to see Mr.Myner's face when we go to his class." Massie exclaimed as she adjusted her white BCBG Corozo silk charmeuse top.

"Same." Alicia chirped. Suddenly she was interrupted by a short beep. It was an instant message. As she checked her Motorola PebL, her almond-shape eyes immediately brightened up. "Ehmygawd it's Josh!"

Claire immediately looked away. Whenever Josh's name came up, she always felt uncomfortable from the horrible memory she had of the beginning of the camping trip they had taken to Lake Placid, when Josh had had a crush on her.

"Hotz?" Dylan asked, biting the straw on her Mocha Frappuchino.

"Yes Josh." Alicia raised her eyebrows at Dylan. "Who else do we know that is named Josh?"

"I thought he didn't like you, you know since he likes Claire." Kristen added without thinking. At this Claire turned as red as Alicia's Vegabond red nails.

"Everyone knows he doesn't like me anymore" Claire said, picking at her swollen cuticles. Alicia's firm grip on her cell phone loosened. She checked her phone, not sure what to expect.

**Josh:** Hey you J

Alicia's heart started to get beat faster. Was he just texting her for no reason to flirt? Or did he just need some other girl's number? She didn't know what to say, nervous that she might sound stupid.

**Alicia:** Hey

"Well?" Massie asked, tapping her white Prada flip-flops. "What did he say?"

"He just says hi." Alicia said, wondering what he might need. 5 Seconds later she received another text message.

**Josh:** whats up?

Alicia's insides filled with joy. He was talking to her! And not so he could hook up with some other girl. She quickly responded.

Alicia: nm you?? She was answered short after.

Josh?? r u doing this Saturday?

Ehmygawd! He was asking her out! "He just asked me what I was doing this Saturday!"

Claire became happy immediately. "That's awesome"

The rest of the girls enthused with Alicia, who, at the moment, felt like her life was _finally_ perfect…


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian Country Day School**

**History Class**

**Monday, April 6th**

**9:01 Am**

Alicia thought twice about her answer to Josh's text message. Should she play innocent or flirtatious? Maybe she should try not to act too desperate. Ah!

**Alicia:** y??

As Mr.Myner continued with his lesson about Mt.Vesuvius, Alicia waited for Josh's response.

**Josh:** lets go 2 the movies

As Alicia read this, she spat out her gum in surprise and excitement. Mr.Myner stopped drawing the economy scale of Italy and turned around to face the unwelcomed noise.

"Ms. Rivera. Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" He placed his glasses on top of his head and starting tapping his left foot. Everyone looked at Alicia, wondering what she might do.

"The economy scale is totally wrong! My daddy says communism is higher in power and more advanced and extreme, therefore, since scales are labeled from high to low, your scale is backwards and that will just make the rest of the class imagine the economical ranking in the _wrong_ way." Afterwards she did a flip of her hair and gave Mr.Myner a "what now?" look, with an angelic smile. Her quick thinking was very helpful.

Mr. Myner stared at Alicia for 5 seconds. "You're right." He sighed as if beaten by a one year old in a spelling game. He turned around and changed the scale and continued his lesson. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire gave Alicia and appraising look. Alicia winked, then returned to her phone.

**Alicia:** who else is coming?

3 seconds later she received his response.

**Josh:** no1 else.

Ehmygawd!! Was this actually happening?

**Josh:** amc 7

Alicia felt as if little people were bungee jumping in her stomach. She didn't respond shortly after because she was too busy daydreaming. Josh texted again.

**Josh:** please?

Alicia smiled. He wasn't afraid to play desperate. It was so cute. She decided to wait and make him suffer.

**Alicia:** hmmmm..

**Josh:** pretty please?

**Alicia:** done.

Alicia couldn't wait to tell her friends in person. As Mr.Myner was finishing up his lesson, Alicia felt her phone vibrating. She checked it right before the bell rang.

**Josh:**

As she told her friends the story, they all bounced up and down and told her how happy they were for her.


End file.
